The Winx Club and the MLP's: The Battle of the Dragon Flame
by Acehoneycomb
Summary: When the Trix send Bloom and Stella to Equestria, they must use the magic of friendship to defeat the Trix and uncover secrets about Magix's and Equestria's past.
1. The 'Washing Spell'

The Washing Spell

It was an October morning in the Magix dimension. The morning sun reflected off the endless pine trees, casting a light in the faraway mountains. Yet, two young students of sixteen were-washing clothes?

"I… Had… No… Idea it was so hard to wash clothes like these!" said Bloom, breathing heavily.

"Agreed totally" said Stella. "It's harder for me. Remember, I _am_ the princess of Solaria. Yeah, I should go hang out with Sky or something".

"I don't even know who I am" said Bloom. "But, I'm getting worried about Brandon. He hasn't called me in a week or so."

"Nah" dismissed Stella. "He's probably busy with duties right now. Sky is very demanding".

"He's a prince, obviously" said Bloom. "Do you think Riven…"

"Yeah" said Stella, in a quieter, less gossipy tone. "He would totally do something like that"…

Suddenly, one of Bloom's socks tore from the washing.

"That is it!" said Bloom, and ran off to the library. Stella followed her, confused.

"Ah, here it is!" said Bloom, who somehow had found a book with whatever she wanted in without having to search around. "The Washing Spell". She and Stella read the book, then ran back outside. Little did they know three shadows were lurking around the school, listening to the spell…

Bloom and Stella, exhausted, arrived back outside. "Let's try this thing" said Bloom. "I know we should only use our powers in times of need, but MAGIC WINX!

After a transformation sequence that no doubt caused the headmistress, Fairagonda, to look up from her desk and her magical paperwork, Bloom and Stella, in their Winx outfits, flew above the clothes.

"Okay then," said Stella. "*****" said whispered, then she held her staff above her head. It caught the glimmering sunlight, then beamed it down to the bucket. Bloom whispered the spell as well, then used a blast of dragon flame on the clothes.

"Okay then. The sun and fire should combine to wash the clothes" said Bloom. "I don't know how it actually works, but…Aaagh!"

The fire and sun had combined, but a ball of inferno had formed and was growing bigger and bigger. Bloom and Stella tried to fly away, but it was too late. They were absorbed by the huge ball of inferno. The ball, in a flash of light, then disappeared.

Meanwhile, from the bushes outside Alfea, the Trix watched with wicked smiles and evil looks. "The plan has worked. We have exiled Bloom and Stella" said Icy.

"They're dead then?" asked Darcy.

"No, you fool!" said Stormy temperamentally. Her toe then softened. "Uh, what did you do to that book exactly, Icy".

"I wrote 'the Washing Spell'" said Icy in a cold voice, predictably for her powers. "'The Washing Spell'" is actually a dark spell that sends whoever casts it into another dimension".

Suddenly, Pepe the duck waddled up. "Mama!" he said in his high voice to Icy.

"Don't even think about it" said Icy angrily. "It's duck season, if I remember rightly".

Pepe hid behind a tree.

"So, then, Icy" said Stormy, as she zapped a tree with lightning, causing it to fall onto Pepe.

"It's in another dimension" said Icy. "Bloom's magic will work backwards. If she tries to use it more than once, the power of the dragon flame is ours!" she said gleefully.

The three Trix then laughed evilly at their triumph. The power of dragon fire would soon be theirs, and they would be able to rule their dimension.

To Be continued…


	2. Through the Mirror

Chapter 2: Through the Mirror

Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy stood in front of the magic mirror in Twilight's castle library.

"Sunset Shimmer?" said Twilight nervously. "Come out here. Princess Celestia says that you are accepted as her new student, so you can continue your studies".

"Ugh, why is she taking so long?" groaned Rainbow Dash. The cyan Pegasus had been sitting by the mirror for three hours, and hadn't flown since. "Can't this Sunset Shimmer you're talking about just come back through the mirror?"

"Rainbow Dash, she's been through a lot" said Twilight. "I wouldn't be surprised if she were afraid to return to Equestria after so many years".

"Can't you, um, just go through the mirror and retrieve her?" said Fluttershy in her usual demure tone.

"Let's wait a litter longer" said Twilight. "I'm holding out hope".

Hours passed. Rainbow Dash zoomed around the castle, performing ten Sonic Rainbooms. Fluttershy went home to feed her critters. Applejack bucked apple trees and squeezed some cider, even tempting Rainbow Dash with some. Pinkie Pie bounced around the castle, searching for her hidden confetti cannons. Twilight, however, sat by the mirror. She knew Sunset Shimmer had changed, she _knew_ it. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie returned with five or six confetti cannons. "Found them!" said Pinkie in her excited, crazy voice. "Only a few to go. Want some cupcakes, Twilight?" she said, holding up a plate piled high with cupcakes. Twilight, having not eaten for hours, was starved. The cupcakes looked so filling. But she had to wait. Sunset Shimmer would come back.

When all her friends returned, Twilight was still waiting by the mirror. "Woah there" said Applejack in her strong Western accent "You sure this Sunset Shimmer's gonna return?".

"She is indeed very sure" said Rarity, in a voice that contrasted greatly to Applejack's. It was very high class, dignified, and very British. "Darling, you sure you don't need a hooficure? You look terrible."

"It's okay, Rarity" said Twilight. "I'm going in." She then walked straight into the mirror. A few minutes later, she emerged with a butter-coloured mare with crimson streaks in her mane and tail.

"Um, hi" said Sunset Shimmer nervously. She hadn't been back to Equestria in years and although it was great to be back in her pony body, it was strange to be surrounded by ponies.

She looked again. Suddenly, she noticed a huge amount of things that she hadn't noticed in the first glance. She seemed to be in a castle. Standing before her were six ponies. Two earth ponies, two pegasi, a unicorn, and an… alicorn? Sunset Shimmer couldn't put her hand-erm, hoof on it, but she felt that these ponies were somewhat familiar. They looked like pony forms of- her friends back in Canterlot High? And the purple alicorn resembled Twilight, greatly.

"This is the Sunset Shimmer's you've told us about?" said Applejack.

Pinkie Pie suddenly gasped. It sounded so similar to when she and Twilight first crossed paths. "Ican'tbelieveit'syouSunsetShimmerI'mSOexcitedtomeetyouwantsomecpcakes?" said Pinkie in a burst of energy.

"Um, hi," said Sunset Shimmer. "Where am I, though?"

"Why, you're in the Castle of Friendship, darling" informed Rarity.

"Twilight, um, lives here" said Fluttershy in a barely audible voice.

"She's the Princess of Friendship!" declared Applejack.

"Well, thanks for the information, but, by any chance, are your names Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack and Pinkie Pie?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Well, yeah" said Rainbow Dash. "We're not named Bob Pony or anything like that".

"My…friends back at Canterlot High are just like you, only…" said Sunset shimmer.

"Human?" asked Twilight.

"Yep" said Sunset Shimmer. Her reply was reminiscent of Big Macintosh, Applejack's older brother's catchphrase.

"Well, we'd better show you around Ponyville before taking you to Canterlot to meet Princess Celestia" said Twilight. "Come on, let's go".

The seven ponies walked out of the castle's huge golden doors and into the bright sunlight and thatched rooftops of Ponyville.

"Wow, I haven't been here in years" said Sunset Shimmer, marveling at the town's subtle charm.

"It's something, isn't it?" said Rainbow Dash. "But nowhere near Cloudsdale, though", she quickly added.

Sunset Shimmer was amazed at the pony world. No high school drama, no 'lessons', just tranquility and peace. She wished she had come back sooner, but she felt that she had returned at the right time. Now she had cleared her name in the Canterlot High universe, she needed to clear her name in the Equestria universe as well.

After passing several houses, including a house comprised entirely of confectionary (Which Sunset Shimmer marveled at) the seven ponies reached the center of town. "Well, greetings" said Mayor Mare. "Did you bring any money to fix the town hall?" she asked. Sunset Shimmer gave the ponies a 'is she always like this?' look. They subsequently gave her back a 'yeah, she's always like this' look. "What's wrong?" asked Senior Mint, a fawn-coloured pony who assisted the mayor. "Nothing, we're just visiting" said Twilight. Suddenly, Pinkie Pie's tail began to uncontrollably twitch. "Something's gonna fall!" said Pinkie. "Riiiight…" said Twilight, and they left very quickly.

The seven ponies began their journey back to the castle. "Well, everyone is peaceful here," said Sunset Shimmer. "Agreed" said Fluttershy, although Sunset Shimmer struggled to hear her. "But, what's that?" asked Pinkie Pie, pointing at the sky. Two black shapes had appeared in the sky. "Told you so" said Pinkie Pie, as the black shapes grew larger in the sky. "But, what the…" said Twilight, but she had no time to finish what she was saying, as the black shapes fell, straight on top of the ponies.

"Oh boy, does my back hurt" said Bloom, rubbing her back. "Wait, where are we?"

To be continued…


	3. The Meeting

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Bloom and Stella groaned and got up from the heap of ponies. "Where…Where are we?" asked Stella.

"I don't know," said Bloom, a hint, well, more than a hint, of worry in her voice. "But it looks like I won't be hearing from Brandon for a while".

"Obviously," Stella said, "But what's below us?"

Slowly, the seven disgruntled ponies got up from their squashed heap.

"Darlings, if you're going to land on top of us, please do it in a more gracious way" said Rarity in a daze.

"Try us, Dickcord" said Rainbow Dash, too dazed from having two teenage fairies fall onto them to realize what was going on, "I say we BLAST you back to stone. That'd be, maybe, 20% cooler".

Twilight Sparkle shook her head as she began to comprehend the situation around her. Two…things had somehow fallen on top of her, and her friends. There were two of them, and looked like…Humans?

"Wait", said Twilight, "Aren't you guys humans?"

"Yeah, we are," said Stella casually, until she turned around and realized something. "YOU TALK!" said screamed, before falling onto the ground, having fainted.

"It's okay," said Bloom. "I, um, guess we're not used to seeing talking horses".

"We aren't horses, we're ponies!" said Pinkie Pie. "I have two VEEEERY important questions. First, who are you? Second, _want some cupcakes?_" she said, holding up a platter of cupcakes.

"She always like this?" asked Bloom to Twilight.

"Yep, that's Pinkie," said Twilight. "She's the comedy in our lives. We appreciate her for what she is. Is your friend always like that?"

"Well, no," said Bloom. "But she's been through far weirder situations than this."

Sunset Shimmer had got up from the ground and come to her senses. She could see Twilight conversing with a being that appeared to be a human. Another human was present, but appeared to have fainted on the ground.

"Well, anyway, I'm Twilight Sparkle. Welcome to Ponyville," said Twilight in her most hospitable voice. "These are my friends, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmer".

"Well, I'm Bloom, and my friend there is Stella," said Bloom in an even mor hospitable voice. "I'm from the Magix dimension, but this Washing Spell we tried out sent us here, and…"

"It's okay", Twilight interrupted. "A lot of stuff ends up here. Like Batman, and Pikachu, and that creepy G3.5 thing, and that annoying orange, and Spier-Man, and the Joker, and Iron Man, and Wreck-It Ralph, and.."

"Yeah, I get it", said Bloom. " If I weren't from 2004, I'd probably get all of it. But, how can I get back home?"

"I'm… not sure," said Twilight. "But, my castle does have an extensive library."

"Really?" enquired Bloom excitedly. "What are we waiting for then?" She began to run down the dirt path to the castle, ponies staring at her. One puce mare, Daisy, looked as if she were saying "The horror! The horror!" and then fainted.

"Well, she seems nice enough," said Fluttershy quietly. "We should follow her."

"I guess she's right," said Applejack.

"Okay, then, we'll follow her," said Sunset Shimmer, excited at the thought of an adventure in her new home.

"Yes!" thought Twilight, as she flew off, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy at her side, and Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Sunset Shimmer beneath her. "Time to do one of my favorite things-research!"

As the ponies disappeared down the dirt path, Stella finally rose from the dirt. "Whoa, am I dusty", she said. "Wait, where have Bloom and those talking horses gone ?" she asked, confused by the evets that preceded her fainting. She then got up from the ground and began to run.


	4. Discord's De-Reformation

Chapter 4: Discord's De-Reformation

Meanwhile, as the ponies and Bloom ran off to Twilight's castle, hoping to find a way to return Bloom and Stella to Magix, a strange creature sat far away, in a cavern.

"Hmm, it seems that two strange 'human' creatures have arrived in Equestria," said Discord in his sly voice. 'Since, after all, Fluttershy's welcoming them, I'd better welcome them as well." With that, he teleported out of his home cavern to Ponyville and Twilight's castle.

Meanwhile, the three Trix were sitting in their lair (or dormitory) in Cloud Tower.

"Hmm, it seems that we'll need to check if Bloom and Stella are really dead," said Icy. "And, if Bloom is alive, we need a situation where she'll have no choice but to use her powers in the Equestria universe. And, I know just who to send," she said, a wicked smile crossing her pale face. "KNUT!" she yelled.

Knut the Ogre, a large, green, dim-witted creature, stumbled out of the bathroom. "Sorry, Mistress Icy," he said. "I've been visiting my cousin Shrek."

"You can give us his autograph later, you big pile of green filth," said Icy. "But first, you need to teleport to Equestria. Here, hold this device. Then teleport. It's simple…enough."

Knut held the small golden device in his hand, until a ball of blue light enveloped him. By the time the blue light dissipated, Knut had vanished.

Suddenly, Discord appeared in the middle of the room. "Wait, this isn't Twilight's castle," he thought, "I must be in a different universe."

"Ugh, what is that thing?" asked Stormy, repulsively.

"It's a dracconequis, Stormy," said Icy. "They are masters of chaos. He got here because Knut teleported at the same time that he did. We could, however, use this to our advantage."

"Indeed I am," said Discord. "Now, where is the map to Equestria? I have to get there to welcome two humans to Equestria,"

"HUMANS?" Icy said furiously. She walked straight up to Discord. "You mean to say… Bloom and Stella are ALIVE?"

"Yes, of course," said Discord.

"Okay then, Discord. We need you to help us find these humans. When we have succeeded and have the power of the dragon flame, you can rule Equestria. Think of chaos… Discord, think of chaos…" chanted Icy.

Discord mind began to fill with images of chaos. He thought about chaos, the wonder of chaos, the magic of chaos, the thrill of chaos, and the pleasure he derived from creating chaos. He decided.

"Okay then, Sarge" he said, appearing in a soldier's uniform. "But remember, _we're all in this together!"_ he sang, reappearing as a teenager from High School Musical.

"Good, Discord," said Icy. "Now, go back to Equestria and find Bloom and Stella. And, why did you just reference things like that? You are so anachronistic."

"Okay, then," said Discord. "I'll go find them. And by the way, my first cousin once removed was the Genie from Aladdin," he said, before disappearing, tones of his evil laugh echoing across the void.

"What about Knut, Icy?" asked Stormy. "We already sent him to find Bloom and Stella."

"Remember, Stormy, Bloom has to use her dragon flame twice for us to get it," said Icy evilly. "After she faces Knut, she'll face Discord. And then, she'll have no choice but to use her dragon flame."

The three Trix broke into an evil laugh as black storm clouds circled Cloud Tower, and as Discord travelled through the void. To Equestria. To find Bloom and Stella...


	5. Derpy Hooves

Chapter 5: Derpy Hooves

"SMASH!"

"Derpy, that's my fifth mailbox this week, and it's only Wednesday", said Senior Mint, peering out of his window. The pale lilac stallion, looking very formal in his tie, was looking upon Derpy with scorn.

"Sorry, Senior Munt," said Derpy in her dazed, low voice, "But I just don't know what went wrong."

"Oh, Derpy," sighed Senior Mint, before stepping out his door to walk to the town center to assist the mayor financially. He was very appreciated by Mayor Mare (she always said "Don't forget the moneeeeeey!" He never did forget 'the money'.).

Derpy Hooves shook her head. The slate-blue Pegasus was always crashing into things and incorrectly pronouncing words. This was all due to being accidentally dropped as a young filly. She had no recollection, almost, of life as a non-misaligned thing. The reason she crashed into things was due to her walled eyes, which could only see upwards and downwards. Therefore, she could not see anything in front of herself and often crashed into things. She often misprounced words because… she was a ditz.

"Well, I'm finished with every house," said Derpy. "Except one." She stared in the direction of Princess Twilight's castle. Or rather, she saw the top of one of its spires and the dirt path that led to it. "I hope they have muffins," she said, her mouth watering as she flew lopsidedly towards the castle.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope," said Twilight, searching through books vigourously and tossing them aside.

"Found anything yet?" said Bloom, a hint of hopelessness in her voice.

"I'd better call Sky and tell him I'll be late for our date at the Magix Palace," said Stella. Rarity's eyes widened.

"The Magix Palace? Why, you're going to a palace, darling?" asked Rarity eagerly. "That's fabulous!"

"It's a restaurant in Magix," said Bloom. Rarity's enthusiasm dropped like an injured Pegasus.

"Does it serve cupcakes?" asked Pinkie Pie. "Or muffins?"

Derpy Hooves was almost at the castle when she heard the word 'muffins'. She was too excited to hear Bloom say "No, it's an elite restaurant. Kind of like a fancy French restaurant."

"It'll be so romantic.." said Stella dreamily, drifting off into fantasies of her and Sky…

"MUFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSS" screamed Derpy, smashing through the huge golden doors of the castle and diving into the library, landing straight on top of Stella.

"AGGH!" yelled Stella, completely shocked by the jarring sight of a cross-eyed, muffin-addicted pony that no one dared name. She fainted dead away.

"Not again," moaned Rainbow Dash.

"Rainbow Dash, it is perfectly acceptable to faint," said Rarity. "It's what the higher classes do."

"Well, you've made a good point, erm, Rarity, she _is_ the Princess of Solaria", said Bloom.

"PRINCESS?" gasped Rarity. "My darling, are you okay?" she asked Stella. But Stella had fainted dead away, sadly making it a lost cause.

Meanwhile, while all this was happening, a certain yellow Pegasus was searching intently for a book. She picked up a brand-new book. "Subvertive of the 'old book has the answers' cliché", she said quietly, before flicking through it. Inside, lay a spell in Calibri Word font, named as "How to travel from Equestria to Magix, or Magix to Equestria."

"Uh, Twilight, I…" said Fluttershy.

"Hey, guys, Fluttershy found a book!" said Pinkie in an excitable and loud voice. Fluttershy hid behind the book.

"Hmmm," said Twilight, flicking through the book, a look of concentration on her face. "This is it!" she said excitedly.

"This is what?" asked Applejack.

Sunset Shimmer, who had been remarkably mute for the past few minutes, already knew the answer.

"It's the spell to help Bloom and Stella return to Magix," said Sunset Shimmer.

"Really?" asked Bloom excitedly. She thought of Alfea, her other friends there, of the wise and kind headmaster Fairagonda, and of… Brandon….

"Come on, let's go," said Twilight.

"Where are we going?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Can I come too?" asked Derpy.

"Sure," said Twilight, addressing Derpy. "We're gonna get Bloom and Stella home!"


	6. Enter the Trix

Chapter 6: Enter the Trix

**It's been over two years since I last wrote content for this ancient narrative of mine. I was planning this as a 25-part epic tale, which I intend to follow through on, despite having forgotten most of my plans for the plotline (and whatever 'secrets about Equestria and Magix's pasts' I was intending to include). However, inspired by a few recent comments on the story, I have now gained enough positive motivation to begin writing once again, with a few new stories upcoming in addition to the completion of this one (this includes a new plotline and appearances from various other Winx and MLP characters). **

**So welcome to chapter 6, and strap in for a tumultuous ride of 21 more parts!**

Moments after the ragtag gang of harmony bearers and adolescent fairies-in-training (Stella remaining unconscious on Twilight's back), three scruffy, dust-coated witches were abruptly hurled onto the dirt road bordering Twilight's castle.

"My hair!" bemoaned Darcy in a frustrated voice. "And my date with Riven's this evening! Icy, you're gonna pay for this!"

Rolling her freezing slate eyes, Icy slapped a few Magix tokens into Darcy's pale hand.

"There, paid for it," groaned Icy. "Ignoring that stupidity, we're in… I think Equestria now. My portal-dragger worked." She held a small, circular device in her talonlike fingernails.

"Portal-dragger?" said Stormy, donning her typical furious expression. "That how that dracone-lump was able to drag us to… _this?_" she growled, pointing a finger at Twilight's castle.

"That's certainly saccharine architecture for you," commented Icy with a cold smirk. "Makes me want to hurl. But that's beside the point. We latched on to Discord, got pulled here, and now we need to find Bloom." Her frosty voice seethed with a quiet fury at the mention of Bloom's name.

"Or Knut," added Darcy. "We have no idea where that lump has gone now."

"Indeed," replied Icy, her eyes darting towards Darcy. "Discord may have interrupted Knut's teleportation, but that doesn't mean that dope isn't still somewhere in this sugary place."

"You got that right, makes me wanna – " began Stormy.

An abrupt camera flash interrupted Stormy's monologue of anger.

"Bon Bon, look! Humans! I told you they existed!" cried Lyra Heartstrings, a sea-green unicorn with a golden lyre symbol.

"And now you're the greatest seer in Ponyville, are you?" replied Bon Bon (or was it Sweetie Drops?). "These may be humans, Lyra, but, like, they don't look like the good variety."

Her voice darkened. "From the magic aura I'm sensing, they're Tartarus fodder," Bon Bon (or was it Sweetie Drops?) whispered.

"Can I get you guys' autographs, written with those awesome hands of yours?" gushed Lyra as she handed the photograph she had taken earlier to the Trix. "This is, like, the best day ever! Well, asides from the day Bon Bon and I met. But, you know, being as _close a pair of friends as we are_, stuff like that is pretty obvious". She rolled her eyes, trickling with nervous excitement and enthrallment. This even beat sitting on another one of those neat benches with Bon Bon! And that was saying something, considering how _well they knew each other._

Icy took the photograph.

"Stormy, what say we improve this tacky thing?" she sneered.

Lyra's eyes widened in surprise.

With a brief flash of her hand, Stormy unleashed a searing bolt of electricity, blasting the photograph to a pile of black ashes.

Tears welled in Lyra's eyes.

"But… my photograph? That meant so much to me. _You _meant so much to me. But…" she choked in melancholy.

"How pathetic," smirked Icy, flicking her wrist to unleash a blast of ice, freezing Lyra into a block of ice.

The Trix gave a cruel laugh at the innocent unicorn's expense.

"Fan favourite or not, we just showed those simpering equines who's boss," said Icy tyrannically.

Suddenly, a steel rope snapped around Icy's waist.

"Ha! Knew you were scheming for a takeover plot," declared Special Agent Sweetie Drops in a charismatic tone as she lassoed Darcy and Stormy. The S.M.I.L.E agent's eyes were now obscured by a pair of dark sunglasses, akin to FBI agents, the Men in Black's or Roy Orbison's, and her deadpan expression told of high professionalism. "You're not getting away with blasting my best friend."

"Tartarus, huh?" asked Darcy. "That a prison?"

"Absolutely," replied Sweetie Drops. "Either way though, what tipped me off was your magic aura. Any decent S.M.I.L.E agent can detect that."

"Well I sense an aura of stupid coming from you, you pathetic horse!" screamed Stormy. "Let us out, you pile of trash, or I'll fry your behind!"

"Calm down, Stormy," purred Icy in a silky-smooth voice. "We can deal with this old nag easily. Just watch."

She raised her hand.

The steel ropes shattered.

"Ice powers. I see," whispered Sweetie Drops. "Well, not to say I'm not prepared for that ei…"

But Sweetie Drops could not finish her sentence.

A block of non-melting ice had engulfed her as well.

"Easy as pie," Icy concluded.

"And I brought the spell for ogre-tracking," Darcy smirked, holding up a ragged parchment.

"Good. Let's go track down Knut," said Icy, as the three witches took flight, leaving two ensemble darkhorses embedded in chunks of ice, slowly sinking into the dirt as a testimony of the Trix's terror.

Thunder cracked outside the Alfea college.

Three teenage fairies in-training sat, glumly staring into the brick red dormitory carpet, incomplete looks on their faces.

"I wonder what's taking Bloom and Stella," wondered the pale-skinned teen in the red top. "I haven't seen them since this morning."

"And… what exactly were they doing upon your last encounter with them?" interrogated the magenta-haired girl with the calculating green irises.

"Well, they were heading out to wash some clothes for Griselda, I think. And complementing my saxophone playing," recounted the red-topped teen. "None of the teachers or staff have seen them."

"It's like they've vanished into thin air," said the tanned girl with the spring green outfit as she twirled a strand of her long, honey-coloured locks out of boredom.

"They can't have. There has to be a more logical explanation. Maybe they accidentally teleported themselves outside the school grounds," pondered the magenta-haired girl.

"But that hasn't happened in over twenty years," replied the girl with the green outfit naively.

"It's still plausible, though. Think, did Bloom and Stella provide any information on the location of their washing?"

"I think outside, on the Alfea plaza," remembered the red-topped girl.

"Then we have to go there," concluded the magenta-haired girl.

"Even if Griselda forbids us, huh?" asked the girl with the green outfit.

"How often does Griselda actually say anything meaningful?" replied the red-topped girl, with a thread of faux honesty in her words.

"I wonder if anyone witnessed the event?" inquired the magenta-haired girl. "Surely there can't have been any… wait, I think I've got it." The magenta-haired girl, called Tecna, directed her stare towards the red-topped girl.

"I see what you mean," answered the red-topped girl, who was known as Musa. "Flora, can you head out there and talk to the plants near the edge of the Alfea plaza? They might have some answers."

The girl with the green outfit, whose name with Flora, shook her head. "Plants don't always give reliable answers. But I'll try."

"Thanks, Flora," said Musa.

As quietly as was manageable, Flora transformed into her Winx attire and crept quickly out of the window and across the Alfea grounds.

Tecna and Musa waited intently.

A few minutes (or was it a few hours?) later, Flora returned.

"The trees couldn't answer," reported Flora. "They were blinded by the early morning sun at the time. But the grass sure had something to say."

"Grass is pretty talkative, isn't it?" said Musa.

"Yes, because they always grow in clumps," replied Flora in her typical bubbly tone. "Now anyways, some grass reported that Bloom and Stella recited some kind of spell which sent them through a dark portal."

"So they _did_ teleport!" cried Tecna.

"And some shrubs gave me the most important clue of all…" Flora continued.

"Which was?" enquired Musa.

"…that the Trix were watching them and laughing as Bloom and Stella disappeared!"

"So it's a Trix plot," Musa said sharply as her hands crossed into the sign of the Winx. "Come on, guys, we've got some witches to deal with!"


End file.
